


53. The Precipice

by letsmangogo



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kama Sutra, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: Freed is teetering off the edge. Gajeel plummets with him.





	53. The Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a sucker for FreedJeel and one sided-ness lately wowie

The situation was odd, seeing the great Black Steel Gajeel willingly handcuffed to his four-post bed with a spreader bar set around his ankles. Odd but so enticing.

 

Freed could get used to this look on Gajeel. Normally the iron dragon was so noisy, so damn boisterous and causing fights with Natsu in the guild hall. It was so tedious to deal with, and a pain in the ass when he and the rest of the guild got roped into their squabbles. And yet, Freed thought to himself, Gajeel was also surprisingly attractive. Tall, broad, muscular. Almost reminded him a bit of--

 

Freed had to pause. No, he couldn’t think of Laxus right now. Not when he needed to try and forget his love for him. After all, it seemed so unlikely he’d ever be able to return. And after losing contact, it seemed unlikely they’d ever see him again entirely. They were on different paths now it seemed. It’d only be more painful to keep holding on. And besides, Gajeel looked so nice, tied down like this. He still had that snarl on his face he usually gave to those he was pissed at, though Freed knew he was far from pissed by the way his cock stood up and at attention already.

 

Was it the healthiest thing in the world to have sex with Gajeel Redfox a month after the love of your life was banished from the guild? Probably not. But it couldn’t hurt to have a bit of fun for once. “You look absolutely delectable, Gajeel.” he purred, pulling off his white shirt, his tight dress pants and boots still on. He heard the dragonslayer huff and turn his face away. Freed could see the inklings of a blush across Gajeel’s cheeks. Oh, that wouldn’t do at all.

 

“I am speaking to you, Gajeel. It would be wise for you not to ignore me.” he stated, his tone growing a bit more stern, as if scolding a child his boots, trousers and boxer briefs soon joining his shirt on the floor. Gajeel’s eyes shifted back over to him before giving that cocksure grin to Freed. 

 

“Or what? You’re gonna spank me?” he taunted. Freed couldn’t help but grin back, holding back an excited shiver. Oh this was going to be good. 

 

“Don’t tempt me, I just might. Though, I have a strong feeling you’d like it. You seem to be a glutton for pain. I think it’s going to be so much more enjoyable for you if you just decide to be good for me.” he stated, coming closer to run his finger against Gajeel’s jawline. Gajeel made no noise, but Freed could feel the slight tremor in his body and the clench of his teeth from the touch. 

 

Gajeel put up his tough demeanor again and scoffed. “It’s gonna take more than asking pretty please to get me to be your good boy.”

 

Freed gave a soft hum. “Oh come now, Gajeel. I don’t want to have to punish you. But it seems you’re leaving me little to no choice.” he mused, dragging his hand from down Gajeel’s jawline, down his chest. He gave a soft squeeze to Gajeel’s hard pecs, god, he was always a sucker for a broad chest. He loved the way Gajeel’s mouth fell open upon the touch, dragging the tips of his fingers down his abs, and just stopping at pitch black hairs, not giving Gajeel the relief of touching his cock at all. “I’ll give you one more chance. Who’s a good boy?” He asked, sickly sweet and yet almost hoping Gajeel would fight him.

 

His wish was granted when Gajeel turned his head and huffed. Alright, seems he’d have to do this the hard way.

 

He climbed onto the bed, feeling it dip with the added weight and straddled Gajeel’s lap, leaning back against the black-haired mage’s propped up legs. He heard Gajeel his softly and the contact, looking confused. “How in hell is this a punishment? Looking all pretty like that.” He teased. He gasped as he felt Freed gyrate his hips grinding his ass softly onto Gajeel’s cock.

 

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. Oh, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” He added, leaning his weight back and getting comfortable. He sat like he was a prince and Gajeel was his throne. Freed ran a hand down his chest letting out soft sighs as he caresses his body, feeling himself up while occasionally rolling his hips to stimulate the hard cock pressing against the cleft of his ass, begging to be inside him.

 

Gajeel slowly pieced together what was happening and swallowed thickly. “Come on, you’re not really gonna get off like this without me—“ he asked, knowing Freed had to be joking.

 

However, Freed looked down at him with a smirk and a dark look in his eye. “Watch me. That’s an order.” He commanded. “All you have to do is tell me you’ll be good.” He stated, reaching a hand down to stroke his cock. He might have been exaggerating his moans a little, but he wanted to tempt Gajeel, show him just what he was missing out in. And Gajeel did not take his piercing red eyes off of Freed. God he was so different and so similar to—him—Freed couldn’t say his name right now. Now while he was meant to be focusing on Gajeel. Maybe later he would think of him.

 

“Don’t you want to touch me, Gajeel? Don’t you want to fuck me?” He asked, rising up and letting the head of Gajeel’s cock tease at his entrance. He already prepared before Gajeel has come over, knowing this was how he wanted to tease the dragonslayer. He reached over to his side table and grabbed a condom he already prepared and reached around to roll it carefully onto Gajeel’s dick, hearing the soft, desperate moan from the other. He went slowly as not to rip the condom on any piercings that might be there.

 

Freed leaned back, seating himself in Gajeel’s lap and grinding softly again. “You know what you have to do.” He said, running his hand along Gajeel’s chest, teasing his nipples, earning a shudder. Gajeel closed his eyes for a moment, and Freed was about to scold him for looking away, until he heard Gajeel’s voice. It was soft, and even a little timid, but still held that stubborn energy.

 

“I—I’ll be a good boy for you.” He said, making sure to speak clearly enough for Freed to hear him. The slight flush in his cheeks, the way he couldn’t even seem to look at Freed—it was all oddly adorable. It made Freed all the more desperate to give him a good fuck for finally admitting what he’ll be.

 

“Good. So sweet now.” He praised, watching Gajeel’s eyes flicker back to him, his demeanor shifting a touch to that of one ready to listen. He was greeted with such a gorgeous face when he lifted himself and sank onto Gajeel’s desperate, leaking cock.

 

“You’re still not allowed to cum until I do. You can have a treat if you last that long.” He said, settling himself down until his ass met Gajeel’s hips. He could feel Gajeel’s body forcing itself to stay still, not impatiently thrusting, or telling Freed to get on with it. “Such a good boy already.” He praised, hearing Gajeel sigh softly as he started rocking his hips down to fuck himself on Gajeel’s cock.

 

It was a little strange at first, feeling each barbel go inside, but it felt good to finally feel something real again, and not some stupid toy to fuck himself on. He rested back against Gajeel’s propped up legs and felt his breath getting heavy, riding as best as he could, more rocking his hips to seek pleasure. He hated how soon he felt his orgasm it felt like they had just started having fun. Though he should have known he wouldn’t last long. He had been so desperate for a good fuck lately. Everyone else was so disappointing. Either too vanilla or wanting him to be too submissive. There weren’t many in the guild he felt he could try and do this with either from not being close enough, or from being far too close. And the one he especially wanted to do this with was miles away by now.

 

Sure he might have been settling, but was it really settling if it still felt good and he was having fun?

 

“Freed? Freed, you good? Earth to Freed!” He heard, and looked down at Gajeel who seemed torn between chasing his orgasm and checking on the mage currently on top of him. Ah, he must have gotten lost in thought. How embarrassing.

 

Freed shoved those thoughts quickly out of his mind. He needed to stop thinking about Laxus and focus on the now. Especially with how good Gajeel was being. So sweet, so patient for once. He really deserved a reward now. He reached over and hit the safety latch on the handcuffs. “You still can’t cum yet. But I’ll allow you to touch me.” He said, rolling his hips again. He immediately felt Gajeel’s rough, calloused hands run up his legs, squeezing his thighs along the way before one hand curled itself around Freed’s cock and started to pump in time with the roll of Freed’s slender hips.

 

Freed’s voice felt more breathy as he aimed for that spot he knew would make himself see stars, trying not to thrust too much into Gajeel’s hand, and let him take the lead in that. “So good, that feels really good, Gajeel.” He moaned out with soft whines, god he knew he was almost there. He started fucking himself a little harder, moving faster wanting to chase that high had be desperate for.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Freed—“ he could barely hear Gajeel mutter under his breath, and that was his undoing as he rocked himself onto that thick cock one more time, feeling Gajeel’s hand pump him through as he gasped, cumming suddenly all over the dragonslayer’s hand and stomach. He felt his legs shake softly as he slowly rolled his hips, milking the last of his orgasm out.

 

“G-Good boy, Gajeel. So amazing, so good—“ he said with a shaky breath. He ran a hand through his hair, keeping it out of his eyes and he rode Gajeel a bit more softly, shivering through the hypersensitivity. He knew Gajeel deserved his reward and would give it to him. He could feel Gajeel getting a touch impatient when he started to rock his hips softly back up into Freed, his hands squeezing Freed’s thighs. Those nails dug I to his skin as he felt Gajeel cum inside with a his and a long groan. 

 

Freed panted, resting on Gajeel’s lap before carefully sliding off him. He leaned down to press a kiss to Gajeel’s forehead. “Such a good boy. You did so well.” He praised. He thought he could hear Gajeel purr in contentment but he thought he might have just imagined it. On shaky legs, he took care of disposing the condom and taking Gajeel’s ankles out of the spreader bar, massaging the joints. “How do you feel?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t uncomfortable for too long.

 

He watched Gajeel stretch and sink into Freed’s luxurious mattress. “Like I could fall asleep right here. I think I deserve it for being so good.” He joked, back to his smirking, grinning self, yet seeming sated and softer now.

 

Freed smiled softly, feeling exhausted yet satisfied himself. “I’ll let you stay the night. You can sleep in here, if you’d like.” He offered. Gajeel gave him a questioning look

 

“It’s your bed, man. Besides I think you’d got a bed that’s big enough we wouldn’t even be touching each other.” Gajeel stated, liking how Freed massaged his sore ankles and feet from being held in the same position for a while. “Why, are you so opposed to cuddling?” He teased.

 

Freed paused for a moment. Sex felt like one thing but cuddling? That seemed fairly...intimate. Almost too intimate. He had to think about it for a moment. I mean, it could be nice, he reasoned with himself. And it could be aftercare Gajeel needs.

 

“No. No, it’s alright. Didn’t take you for the cuddling type.” He mused, sliding in under the covers of the bed. He rest back against the bed, before feeling himself be pulled into the crook of Gajeel’s arm.

 

“Ah, just go to sleep. Don’t worry about it.” Gajeel insisted, putting the conversation to an end. Freed double checked to make sure Gajeel didn’t need anything else. When Gajeel refused, Freed decided he could finally get comfortable.

 

“Goodnight, Gajeel.” He yawned out before letting his eyes slip shut.

 

“Yeah, goodnight.” Gajeel muttered. He turned off the light but couldn’t help but glance down at where Freed slept so close to him, one of his softer hands resting against the rough skin of Gajeel’s chest.

 

Gajeel started to feel his heart beat a little faster at the sight. Huh.

 

What a strange feeling. He figured it didn’t mean much, pulled Freed in a little closer nonetheless and soon drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Gajeel’s heart: doki doki


End file.
